Bond Between Master and Familiar
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: Patrick was again alone until he heard scratching at his hotel room door. He opened it to find a black German Shepard that was a 15 year old familiar. One that wanted him to be her master. May or may not be romance eventually. You can give opinions. Patrick not on character list, but he is a canon character.HIATUS!


Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural. I do own Vinny the Black German Shepherd though.

A/N: Okay so I noticed that Patrick wasn't on the character list. Which is just insulting. I mean come on! You put a puppet on the character list, but not the awesome hewitch? Terrible. Anyway, I felt so bad for him, losing the woman he loved, can't remember her name. So I am bringing in Vinny. Not sure if this will be a forbidden romance, and if it is it won't be for a while. She is a teenager. And he's 900. No matter how young he looks, no relationship with a minor! Okay anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Vinny had run for a week following the same scent. The scent of her hopefully soon-to-be master. Now if only he would stop traveling so often, she could catch up! God! It's hard enough for a familiar to find a witch, warlock, or even a Wiccan that was in need of a familiar these days, especially one who had compatible magic. Did he really have to make it so hard? Not that he knew she was trying to get to him, but still!

Vinny panted in relief when she finally found his hotel. She went into the alley next to said hotel and changed to her human form. She was a 15 year old girl who stood at 5'4", with pale skin, with long black hair, and amber eyes. She was dressed in a simple black t-shirt, with black slacks, and black hiking boots. When she was younger she would wear more elaborate things, but not anymore.

She went inside and headed straight for the stairs. She would be able to sniff out the floor he was on, then the room he was in. She finally picked it up at the penthouse suite on the top floor. She looked around to make sure she wasn't seen, then turned into her dog form. She started scratching and whining at his door.

After a few minutes Patrick opened the door looking completely bewildered when he saw her. "How the hell did a dog get in here?" He muttered to himself, before allowing said dog inside. Vinny bound to the couch and sat on it before she showed her true self while was closing the door.

"Maybe the dog isn't just a dog." She said, smirking when he whipped around to face the voice. He glared at her for amoment, before huffing and sitting in a chair acrossed from her.

"A familiar then. I should have known. Though I have to ask, why choose me? I know you wouldn't be here otherwise. Your the first to approach me in my 900 years." He said leaning back, waiting for her to answer. She smiled at the fact that he didn't reject her and pulled off her shoes to get comfortable.

"Well, first our magic is compatible. Second I saw you a week ago and I find you entertaining. Then lastly, we are both lonely, with no one else. We both have hard pasts and people we have lost... I think we can help each other." She said the last part quietly, looking at her hands in her lap.

Patrick studied the young familiar in front of him for a few moments. He could tell she was insecure, needed guidance and wisdom. Something he could give. Plus it would be nice to have someone around, especially someone who choose him. "Have you been following me since last week?" He asked casually. She seemed to slump in her seat in exhaustion, before looking up at him tiredly.

"Yes. And it was hard! I'm glad you finally stopped long enough for me to catch up!" Patrick felt a little guilty now. The poor thing had been chasing him for a week, and he had been moving from place to place non-stop. If he had known, she wouldn't be so exhausted. After looking at her again, he decided that yes, she would be his familiar. He would look after her, and probably corrupt her little mind, but that was beside the point. He let his magic reach out and mingle with hers, binding them together. She looked up and grinned at him, which he returned.

"Now that I think about it, I should probably know your name..." He said, looking a little perplexed. This caused her to laugh.

"My name is Vincent Galloway, but I go by Vinny. Oh, and I know your name is Patrick." She said with a smile before yawning. Patrick chuckled.

"Alright Vinny, time for bed." He said, heading toward the bedroom. Vinny turned into her dog form and ran after him, hopping on the left side of the bed and laying down. Patrick slid under the covers on the right, pet her head a few times, then settled down to sleep with her.


End file.
